Disney Infinity: Just In The Nick of Time
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: My second story in my masterpiece series! When Dash fights a powerful enemy, is he doomed to be defeated or will something even more unbelievable happen?


Disney Infinity: Just In The Nick Of Time.

DISNEY INFINITY AND ALL RELATED TRADEMARKS ARE NOT MINE!

Our story begins in the middle of an empty Toy Box, where a young super hero was training with his parents. The young hero's name was Dash, one of the youngest of the Incredibles, a family of Supers consisting of Mr. Incredible, who has super strength, Elastigirl, who can stretch her body into any shape or size, Dash, who has super speed, Violet, who can project force fields and turn herself invisible, and Jack-Jack, the baby of the family whose powers his family doesn't know about yet. Right now, Dash was punching and destroying a bunch of training dummies faster than you could say Sonic the Hedgehog. "Dash, I think that's enough training." said Elastigirl as she and Mr. Incredible finished their sets of dummies. "Okay." said Dash after destroying the last dummy. He and his parents walked back to the castle where they lived with a bunch of other superheroes that made up the team of Disney Infinity. Meanwhile, back in Metroville, Violet, sister to Dash and Jack-Jack and daughter to Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl, was currently watching Jack-Jack with Kari, a family friend. "Hey Violet." said Kari. Violet looked up from her book she was reading, "Yeah?" she replied. "Do you ever wonder what's happening with your family and Disney Infinity?" Kari asked. "Yeah. You know, I actually miss Dash more than anyone else." said the black-haired Super, "Even if me and him give each other a hard time, I love him nonetheless." "That's sweet." said Kari with a smile. Back in the Toy Box, it was nighttime and everyone was getting ready for bed. Dash decided to sleep on the couch in the living room. "Dash, we all wish you good luck in your big match tomorrow." said Tonto as he headed to his room. "Thanks Tonto." said Dash as he sat on the couch. In case you're wondering what Tonto meant by "big match", Disney Infinity had recently entered a fighting tournament. Most of the others had been beaten, but Dash had amazingly made it all the way to the finals, which would be held tomorrow.

Later, Sorcerer Mickey woke up in the middle of the night because he heard quiet sobbing. He walked out of his room and into the living room, where he saw Dash crying on the couch. "What's wrong, Dash?" he asked the young Super. Dash looked at him, tears streaming down his face, "I miss Violet." he said. Mickey walked over to the young Super and hugged him, "It's okay Dash. Violet will show up in this world someday. I know it. And I'll tell you something else, whenever you miss her, remember one of the good times you had with her. It'll make you feel better." "All right. Thanks Mickey." said Dash with a sad smile as Mickey released him and he laid back down on the couch and fell asleep. As Mickey walked back down the hall he thought, ' I can't let Dash stay depressed like this.' Then, all of a sudden, he got himself an idea. "A-ha! I've got it!" he said. The next morning, at Infinity Stadium, the crowd was eager for the final match to see who would take home the grand prize: Disney Infinity for the Xbox 360, Disney Infinity 2.0 and 3.0 for the Xbox One, all the playsets, all the characters, all the power discs, and both of the Toy Box Expansion games. Outside the stadium, everyone was wishing Dash the best of luck. "Try your hardest for us Dash." said Mirage. "And remember this, if always try your best, you're a winner even if you lose." encouraged Anna. "Thanks everyone." said Dash with a smile as he walked towards the entrance. "Welcome everyone, to the final match of the Disney Infinity Tournament!" said the announcer. "Now entering the ring, from Metroville, the youngest and most competitive of the Incredibles, DASH!" The crowd went insane as Dash entered and walked to the ring, waving at the audience. "WOO! DASH, YOU GO, HONEY!" called Elastigirl from her spot in the audience. "And approaching the ring, representing Evil Infinity, Maccus!" "Boo! You suck!" said someone in the crowd. A creature with a head like a hammerhead shark that had purplish-pink skin and was wearing raggedy clothes stepped into the ring across from Dash. "Yeah! Teach that Incredibrat a lesson, Maccus!" called the villains. "Well, well, well, I didn't think you'd make it to the finals, Dash." said Maccus. "Well I did and my first order of business is kicking your butt and sending you home cryin', you big walking sushi buffet." taunted Dash.

He then dashed as fast as he could and hit Maccus before he even saw it coming. "Not bad." said Maccus as he swung his sword at Dash, who dodged it quickly. Dash then attempted to punch Maccus again, but this time Maccus blocked it and this time his sword hit Dash's shoulder, giving him a small cut. "That was a lucky shot." Dash said as he and Maccus ran toward each other, starting a flying flurry of punches and kicks. By the time their scuffle was done, Dash had his costume torn a little bit and Maccus had his outfit worn just as much. "Enough playtime Maccus." said Dash with a smirk as a white aura surrounded him. When it disappeared, all of the red parts of Dash's costume were white. "Ah, Crystal, are ye?" said Maccus, "Well, ye ought to know you're not the only one who has transformation tricks up their sleeve." Maccus then powered up, causing a yellow aura to encase him. When the aura died down, Maccus' normally purplish-pink skin was a golden yellow. "Before we continue our battle, I just thought I should tell ye this form's name. To keep it simple for yer sake, we'll call this Golden Maccus." Maccus stated matter-of-factly. "Well, you're definitely a lot stronger now Maccus and it's definitely got my heart beating faster." said Dash as he and Maccus flew at each other, fists colliding and causing a crater to form around them. Then that's when Maccus saw an opportunity. He swung at Dash's neck only for Dash to catch his sword and snap it in half. "What?!" he said in surprise before Dash hit him with a huge flurry of punches and kicks, sending him flying back to the edge of the arena. "You'd best give up Maccus. Villains never win." said Dash. "OH YEAH?!" Maccus yelled as he rolled as fast as possible towards Dash, who prepared to block the attack, but was sent flying through the air. However, Dash made a quick mid-air recovery and ground pounded back in the ring. "THE DASH IS GONNA WHOOP YOUR BUTT NOW!" Dash yelled as he and Maccus charged towards each other again, causing a huge amount of dust to rise and cover the ring. The whole crowd, including Disney Infinity, were all anticipating to see who would be victorious when the dust cleared. However, what they saw shocked them all. Dash was lying face-down on the ring, but he still had his crystal form. "What happened? What's going on?" many people in the crowd were stumped as to what happened. Dash then started to get up, but was then encased in a weird blue field of energy. When the dust finally settled, the crowd gasped at seeing Syndrome beside Maccus. "Not so Super now, are you Dash?" he mockingly asked the boy who was trapped in his Zero Point Energy beam. "Alright Maccus, he's all yours!" said Syndrome before throwing the helpless young Super into the air and flying back to his seat. Maccus then leaped up, pulled out a second sword, and started letting Dash have it. By the time Maccus punched Dash to the ground, the young Super had cuts all over him and his costume was almost completely shredded, and he was unconscious. His crystal form had also disappeared. Most of the girls in the audience screamed at the damage Maccus had done to Dash. "Now to finish you off!" yelled Maccus, raising his sword. "STOP!" a female voice suddenly shouted. Everyone in the stadium, including Maccus, looked around for the source of the voice. "Hey, look on top!" said Ronan. When everyone looked, they saw on top of the empty stands, a girl with an Incredibles suit that had long black hair with an orange headband in the middle.

"VIOLET!" screamed Mr. Incredible joyfully. "Violet baby!" screamed Elastigirl with tears in her eyes. Violet ran down from the top of the stands and jumped onto the ring. She then walked past Maccus to her injured brother. She bent down on her knee and felt his pulse. It was very faint. "Dash." she said with a sad look before picking him up and carrying him to the stands, "Pass him to my parents." said Violet as the audience carefully moved Dash to the seats where his parents were sitting. Once Violet saw Dash in Elastigirl's arms, she walked back into the ring with an angry look on her face. "This has gone on long enough, Maccus!" Violet said. "Well, alright then. Before I kill Dash, I will settle things with you." he said with a cocky smirk. Violet smirked as well, "I think you're underestimating me." she said before the same white aura that Dash had surrounded her. Once it was gone, Violet's costume was the same white color as Dash's. "Dash isn't the only one of us who can turn crystal, ya know." said Violet as she ran towards Maccus, who shot his blunderbuss at her, only for her to put up a force field at the last second. "Not bad. But can your force fields protect you from-" Maccus wasn't able to finish as Violet knocked him into the air and back down in a force field over and over, causing him massive injuries. Somehow though, he was still able to stand. "Maccus, you probably should quit. You have no chance against me." Violet said as Maccus rose to his feet. Once he looked at her, Violet saw the rage in his eyes. "DARN YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU! WHY! WHY! THIS SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING! I AM MACCUS!" The hammerheaded creature was absolutely infuriated. Violet smirked at him, "What's the matter? Did Maccus get a boo-boo?" she said in a pity voice, which only made Maccus even madder. "THAT'S IT!" he screamed as he used his charge attack, only this time Violet managed to block it, catching Maccus off guard, and kicked him down into the ring, leaving a crater. Maccus then jumped out of the crater and dived towards Violet, only for her to turn invisible and Maccus to fall flat on his face. "WHERE ARE YE, YA BRAT?!" he screamed in rage. "Behind you." he heard Violet say. He turned around and was hit by Violet from behind with a force field and was knocked into the air. "I call this VIOLET VICTORIOUS!" she yelled as she jumped and threw another force field at Maccus, socking him square in the face and causing him to lose his golden form and land outside of the ring. Violet landed in the middle of the ring, took a deep breath, and turned back to normal.

The crowd was silent before erupting into cheers and applause. "Well folks, it appears our winner is Violet!" said the announcer holding Violet's arm up before handing her a big black box. "She will now take home the ultimate Disney Infinity prize! All three games, all playsets, all characters, all power discs, and both Toy Box Expansion games!" Violet held the black box with the Disney Infinity logo on it up so all could see it. Afterwards, the team took Dash to the hospital to treat his wounds. "How did you get here, Vi?" asked Elastigirl. "Mickey showed up at Kari's house last night, saying Dash would need my help soon. So I told Frozone to take care of Jack-Jack and came here to this world and got to the stadium as fast as I could." Violet explained. "Well, lucky you showed up when you did otherwise Dash would've been killed." said Captain Marvel. "I know." said Violet. At that point the nurse came in, "You may now go in and see your son, but be careful, his injuries are severe and he needs rest." They all nodded. "Violet, you go see him first. Dash missed you a lot. It'll be a nice surprise for him." Wasp said. Violet nodded and walked to Dash's room. What she saw made her want to faint. Dash was hooked up to just about every single life support machine the hospital had to offer. "Oh, Dash." she whispered softly as she walked over to his bed and sat beside him. She softly stroked his blonde hair, "I'm sorry this had to happen to you." she said before tears started trickling down her cheeks and she started sobbing quietly. "I'm so, so sorry, Dash. If only I could've been there sooner." Violet said, feeling nothing but guilt and sadness. She then stood up and walked out of the room, head down and still sobbing. She walked back to the waiting room. "He still hasn't woken up." she told everyone else.

Later that night, at the castle, Violet laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling, "Dash." she said. First thing in the morning, she went to the hospital. "He's waking, but very slowly." Dash's nurse told her. Once Violet walked in the room, she saw her brother still sleeping. She walked over to the bed and sat beside it. She noticed one of Dash's eyes open before the other did. He turned his head to look around. When he saw his sister, his eyes teared up. "Violet." he said quietly. Violet then started tearing up herself, "Dash." she said just as quietly. She helped Dash to sit up as carefully and easy as possible. The two siblings then exchanged a heartwarming, soft, warm and long hug. "I missed you so much." sobbed Dash as he cried against his sister's shoulder. "Shh, shh, it's okay Dash. I'm here now." said Violet as she stroked her brother's back. Dash lifted his face from her shoulder, eyes still with tears in them, "Did you win the tournament?" he asked. Violet held up the black Disney Infinity prize box with a smirk, "This answer your question?" she said. Dash wrapped his arms around her again, "Thanks Vi. I really appreciate it." he said. "No problem little bro." Violet said. When they separated, Dash laid back down, looked at Violet and said, "I love you Violet." with a smile. Violet smiled back, "I love you too Dash." she said sweetly. Dash then frowned, "Hey Violet. Remember all the times we fought and the times I got you hurt?" Dash asked. Violet nodded. "I just wanna say I'm sorry for it all." Dash said with guilt on his face. "It's alright Dash, I forgive you." Violet said as she held out her hand. "Let's never fight again." the two siblings said as they shook hands and shared another hug. After Dash was released from the hospital, Violet was accepted into Disney Infinity and her and Dash fought side by side in every battle and their bond grew stronger and stronger. Sometimes they would argue, but would make apologies immediately afterward. Their parents were both surprised and very proud. As for the bad guys, whether they like it or not, Violet is here to stay.

The End.


End file.
